My Brother's Lover
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovino finally finds his brother after they had been separated as kids, and is surprised by the emotions that appear when he does find Feliciano living with his German lover.


It had taken ages for Lovino Romano Vargas to find his brother after all these years, and he refused to lose him again after all this time.

He stomped up to the apartment that his brother, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, shared with a Ludwig Beilschmidt,

His currently amber eyes glared at the door as he moved to knock loudly on their door; hopefully the German man hadn't done anything to his fratellino!

A voice squealed in excitement from somewhere in the house before a familiar looking figure opened the door; the familiar figure was none other than Lovino's younger twin brother, Feliciano.

A burly and blond, German man stood beside Feliciano, and his stance currently said that he belonged there as well as he would rather die protecting Feli than lose him forever to this stranger that looked very much like Feliciano that might want to harm the small and bubbly Italian.

Romano gulped as nervousness and longing coursed through his veins; he was terrified of the German, but also interested in him.

"Ciao." Feli tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Romano curiously; of course, he would forget his older brother, and settle down with an attractive German man as the older of the two searched relentlessly for him instead of settling down.

"C-ciao. Feliciano Vargas?" Lovino gulped as he barely got the words out of his mouth.

"Yes?" Feli beamed and looked extremely excited at the thought of someone looking for him.

"I am your twin brother, Lovino." Lovi spoke quietly to him as he tried to ignore the German that stood beside him.

"Lovi?" Feli's eyes lit up as half-forgotten memories of childhood filled up his head.

"Sí." Romano mumbled.

"We must catch up, right Luddy?" Feliciano asked in sudden excitment as he raced from the house. "I know the perfect place!"

Soon enough, they were all seated at Elizabeta's cafe that rested on the outskirts of town.

Lovino tried not to watch the German man that was conviently situated right between them as he had wanted to protect Feliciano from this stranger that looked almost exactly like him.

The husband of the owner walked over with a confident strut or may be that was how he always walked.

"Hey mein awesome brother!" Gilbert greeted Ludwig. "Hey Feli. Is West taking good care of you?" A twinkle was held in the oddly, red eyes of the albino that had approached them.

"Sí! Luddy takes good care of me!" Feli practically cheered the words, and Romano was jealous despite himself.

He never wanted to hurt his brother or take his happiness away, so why was he attracted to Feliciano's roommate and lover, Ludwig?

Romano watched as they started to talk about moments that he had never been present for, and Lovino was lost in the conversation; he turned to Ludwig.

"Bastard, are you protecting and caring for my fratello?" He needed to know for his brother's wellbeing, and so that he killed this crush where it started.

"Ja." Was Ludwig's response; it shouldn't send a shiver down Romano's spine when he heard him speak German with that tempting, German accent.

"You better be." Romano growled once he could speak again.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was disturbed with himself as he acknowledged that he wanted both Feliciano and Lovino.<p>

How could he want them both?

Why couldn't he just like Feli since he had known him and dated him for so long?

He wondered why he had started to be attracted to him upon meeting him; he was like the night to Feli's day as Romano was irritable and vulgar while Feli was bright, cheerful, and innocent.

He sighed as he watched Feli turn to talk to Romano as Gilbert got their meal.

* * *

><p>"If you don't have any place to stay Fratello then you can stay with us." Feliciano told Romano after they had left Elizabeta's cafe.<p>

Red trailed down Romano's face and his neck in a red, hot blush.

"I don't have a place, but I can get a hotel room." Lovino spoke up quickly in his nervousness; how could he be in that house just rooms away from Ludwig when he couldn't go over there, or have to hear his brother have sex with that stunning German that Romano wanted too much?

"Fratello, you don't have to get a hotel room!" Feliciano pleaded both to Lovino and Ludwig's chagrin.

"Fine." Romano muttered; he couldn't deny his brother right after he had found him again.

"Yay! Fratello's staying with us, Luddy!" Feli cheered.

"Yes, he is." Ludwig's deep voice affected Romano too much.

* * *

><p>"Why do you look at Fratello that way?" Feliciano asked his German lover that night as they sat on their bed in their room.<p>

Ludwig blushed, and he couldn't seem to find the right words to explain it.

"You look at him the way that you look at me." Feli supplied.

"I think that I am beginning to feel for him the way that I feel for you." The German barely managed to say.

"Yay. Lovi seems to like you too. May be you can date both of us which would mean that I wouldn't lose my brother ever again." Feliciano cheered quietly, so that his brother who was in the next room couldn't hear.

"Is that even legal?" Ludwig grumbled as he was always a stickler for rules.

"Probably not, but does it ever matter in love?" Feliciano asked him; Ludwig's sigh was his answer.

* * *

><p>"Fratello, we can both date Luddy!" Feli cheered out of the blue as he and his brother were making dinner for the three of them.<p>

"What the Hell, Feli!" Romano screamed.

"We both like Ludwig, Fratello." Feli was cut off after that sentence.

"I don't like German Bastards!" Romano shouted at him.

"Luddy loves us both, Fratello." Feli tacked on, ignoring his brother's tendency to cuss and scream to hide his own feelings.

"No one can love two people. Life doesn't work that way, Feli." Lovino spoke in a defeated voice.

"Yes, they can. Most people don't fall in love with two people though." Feliciano answered his brother.

* * *

><p>That evening Ludwig was encouraged to confess, and their relationship was changed forever.<p>

Now, they all lived together as a three person, romantic relationship; it was hard for them to explain to others their relationship, but all that really mattered was that they loved one another.


End file.
